Most exercise equipment is designed with a relatively specific purpose in mind. For example, a substantial amount of exercise equipment is dedicated to strength training exercise. Some such equipment is designed specifically to work and strengthen a particular muscle or muscle group, and other such equipment is designed to work and strengthen a variety of muscles and/or muscles groups either through accessories or adjustments to the equipment, or at a plurality of stations associated with the equipment. Despite the existence of numerous strength training devices, a need remains for a relatively simple apparatus that works all of the major muscle groups at a single station and without requiring complicated accessories or adjustments.
Another type or category of exercise equipment is dedicated to aerobic exercise. Some such equipment requires movement of only the arms or legs, while other such equipment requires contemporaneous movement of both the arms and legs, and still other such equipment offers both in the alternative. As compared to strength training apparatus, aerobic equipment is typically designed to facilitate a substantially longer continuous workout by providing relatively less resistance to the exercise movements. Despite the existence of numerous aerobic exercise devices and numerous strength training devices, a need remains for a relatively simple apparatus that facilitates or incorporates both types of exercise at a single station and without requiring complicated accessories or adjustments.
Yet another type or category of exercise equipment is dedicated to stretching exercise. Most such equipment is designed to stretch a person's legs and/or back muscles by guiding and/or supporting a person's body through a complete range of motion. As compared to aerobic exercise equipment, and even strength training apparatus, stretching devices are typically designed to facilitate slow and deliberate exercise movements. Despite the existence of numerous aerobic exercise devices, a need remains for a relatively simple apparatus that facilitates aerobic exercise and encourages exercise through a full range of motion at a single station and without requiring complicated accessories or adjustments.